


Tyler's Journal?¿

by LovelyFinesse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Non-Graphic Smut, SWAT Team, School Shooter, does this count as smut?¿, fluff if you're into this type of shit..., trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyFinesse/pseuds/LovelyFinesse
Summary: I don't know what to say...Read at your own risk?





	Tyler's Journal?¿

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you come here?

The name's Tyler. I go to Winter Speed High. Yeah, Winter Speed and I like the name you uncultured swines. I'm not going to give you the actual name to the high school cause that's some confidential information.  
See I've made a lot of mistakes but one mistake I didn't make was meeting the love of my life...the other half of me...Daddy Cage(Nicolas Cage). 

No I joke, I joke. I'm referring to the Bonnie to my Clyde. Not to be uh what's the word...cliche, but yeah she my flygirl.   
*nuzzles kisses*   
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
I walk into the classroom assuming my position behind the white privileged Christian 'holy' males. One of them turns around and says  
"Fag"  
My power rises +9,000 , but before I can assume my ultimate form the teacher decides to call him out with his privileged white name.  
"Cody no, no that's not nice apologize"  
....APOLOGIZE. I'm done with thy peasant school. I don't deserve to be disrespected with the presence of all these incompetent twanks.Yeah that's right.   
Instead of presuming my rights as a divine creature I keep quiet.  
"Tomorrow," I think," Tomorrow they will all pay."   
Fucking cliche ass line but as a godly being I can do as I please.  
Freedom of speech you uneducated dickwads.   
It's yesterday my dudes. I have brought the AK. Fully loaded. I would say some gay shit like 360 no scope but this isn't a game. This is intense. My burning passion to destroy the disgusting cis-scum.   
I shoot everyone no bars held. That is untill I get to her. She isn't scared. not running or hiding. She looks me in my eyes. Her beautiful chocolate eyes twinkle. That's when I knew I couldn't kill such an exotic treasure. With her school shooter hoodie that contrast against mine so lovely. We both have the look. Pale and can both master the school shooter aesthetic.  
"Get on your knees baby,"I order while aiming the gun at her.  
By now everyone has evacuated the premises and we're the only ones left.  
"Yes Tyler,"she replies like a good submissive should. How she knows my name I don't know,but right now as I pull out my wet c***(keeping it PG kids)  
"What's your name,"I ask as I shove my c*** down her throat. She sucks for a little bit then backs off to reply   
"Yours,"she says and goes back down on my mighty c***.  
"That's right take it,baby"  
After she has swallowed my holy seed,we clean up and I take her out like a real fine gentleman should.   
"What's your actual name,love," I ask.  
"Courtney," she replies.  
"Let's take down that rat shit of a school"  
"But you shot it up once Tyler"  
"It's not enough I didn't even get to eliminate Cody before I found you"  
"I want to help"  
I give her a side glance and can't help but smash my lips to hers. That was hot as fuck. As I'm thrusting my tongue down her throat, my hands can't help but...  
OKAY INTERMISSION WARNING NOT PG NOT PG AT FUCKING ALL!ABORT ABORT MISSION! NO BRENDA DON'T ABORT YOUR KIDS THE MISSION!  
The next day we shot up the school together. The police spawned and we decided we would die together. So we could leave this cursed world and fuck like pornstars...I mean ugh recite bible verses in heaven.   
Amen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far( like it's actually long) 
> 
> (Well...not long but painful)
> 
> Thank You?¿ and I'm sorry?¿


End file.
